


Tea Fight

by DisgruntledMinion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were always things Itachi and Naruto would disagree on, no matter how silly or small they were. But what is life without compromises and trying new things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/gifts).



Naruto sprawled on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. It was a boring Saturday and he had a feeling that he should be doing something productive, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything. 

He shifted on the couch, wondering when Itachi was going to come back from the store. Maybe once the older man came home they could do something more entertaining. Like watch a movie or go out somewhere. He grunted; they should buy a pumpkin and carve it, just for fun. Then afterwards he would have pumpkin seeds to munch on.

It sounded like a good plan and it would be even better if they could get a pumpkin from a patch instead of Wally World. His eyes flickered to his computer resting innocently out of his reach and he groaned.

Wanting to go to a pumpkin patch meant looking for one, and the computer was too far away. He held out his hand and made grabbing fingers at the machine, in hopes that it would magically appear in his hands. When that didn’t work, he fixed the laptop with his harshest glare and tried to summon it with the Force.

It didn’t budge and he glared at it harder, trying his best to focus on it as best he could. He was so focused that he missed the door opening and closing as Itachi walked in with arms loaded down with groceries. 

They were dropped off in the kitchen before Itachi stood next to him on the couch. “The Force doesn’t work for you, Naruto.”

Naruto blinked up at Itachi and grinned. “I wasn’t trying to use the force. I was just stretching my arm out,” he stated. Itachi’s eyebrow arched at him. “My fingers fell asleep?”

Itachi sighed and shook his head before handing the laptop to Naruto. “What are you looking for?” he asked.

“A pumpkin patch. We’re going to carve pumpkins today. Unless you just wanna go to Wally World and pick one up.”

The Uchiha stood up. “Wally World employees don’t like it when I molest you in their toy aisle.”

A deep flush ran over Naruto’s cheeks and he stuck his tongue out at Itachi as the older man walked into the kitchen. He quickly started a search for the nearest patch while Itachi started to put up the groceries.

Within a few minutes, he found a good place that wasn’t too far from their apartment. He jotted the directions down and set the computer off to the side so he could go see what Itachi was making.

His nose crinkled at the box that sat on the counter and he picked it up. “Darjeeling?” he asked. “What kind of name is that?”

Itachi glanced up at him and set the strainer aside, steam curling up from the small teacup held between his hands. “Its good, you should try it.”

Naruto huffed. “I don’t like tea.”

“You’ve never tried it.”

“Exactly!” Naruto stated and turned his head away from the smell. He stumbled away from the kitchen as Itachi walked closer to him and used the living room table to keep distance between them. “It smells.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Fish smells, but you still like the taste of it.”

Naruto opened his mouth to object but found that he couldn’t think of a good comeback. Instead, he grunted and stomped off to the bedroom so he could change. “You better brush your teeth before you even think about kissing me with your stinky tea breath.”

In the living room, Itachi could only chuckle as he settled down on the couch. They had been through this debate many times before, usually when Itachi brought home some new brand of tea.

Naruto could never understand how Itachi could drink the warm liquid and would try to find something wrong with it while Itachi would try to get Naruto to try some tea. So far, neither had been successful.

But today, Itachi planned on finally winning, he just needed to think of a foolproof plan first.

\----------

Newspaper crinkled under the weight of two heavy pumpkins as Naruto shifted them around again. It had taken them an hour to pick out the right ones; not including the time spent in the back of the patch letting Itachi molest him. Definitely better than going to Wally World.

Now he was trying to figure out which place was best to draw a face on the pumpkin. It was a difficult decision, one that took a lot of consideration. 

Besides him, Itachi waited patiently for him to finish fiddling with the pumpkins. Knives and a carving set were already set out and the older male was flipping through the pattern book.

Finally, he settled on the best side and looked back at Itachi. “Done. And remember that you promised me all the pumpkin seeds.”

Itachi waved a hand at him and they went to work, carving open the top and cleaning the ‘guts’ out, as Naruto liked to call them. The seeds were dropped into a bowl until none remained on the inside.

“What are you going to carve?” Naruto asked Itachi, trying to shake a seed off his hand. It finally peeled away and landed on the wall instead of the bowl, much to Naruto’s displeasure. 

Itachi chuckled and flicked a seed at Naruto’s face, making it stick to his cheek. “A frog” he answered. 

“And here I thought you were going to carve out a cup of tea,” Naruto teased as he dropped the seed into the bowl. “I’m doing a ghost.”

“But you don’t like ghosts,” Itachi said as he started to sketch out the frog design.

Naruto shrugged and examined his pumpkin with a critical eye before he started to outline his ghost. “They don’t bother me if I drew them. Then I know they’re friendly.”

“Makes sense,” Itachi muttered as started to cut into the pumpkin with the knife. 

They worked in silence, trying not to bump into each other as they carved out their respected shapes. Slowly, the pile of pumpkin parts started to grow in between them as the shapes grew more pronounced.

When they finished, Naruto ran a wet cloth over them to clean off any residue on the outside before setting a candle inside of them. Itachi shut the lights off and the candles glowed softly in the semi dark kitchen. 

Naruto grunted as he lifted them up onto the counter and away from their workspace. Once they were out of harms way, he wiped his hands off and rolled up the newspaper, setting it off to the side.

With a grin, he turned to Itachi and pulled him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, he laced his fingers through the dark locks. “Remember how I always wanted to have sex in the kitchen?” he asked.

Itachi hummed in agreement and let Naruto pull him down to the kitchen floor.

\-----------

The kitchen was warm due to the hot oven that was on, cooking the cleaned pumpkin seeds that Naruto loved so much. The first batch was already done and Naruto was already happily munching on a handful while Itachi read a book in the living room.

A few more minutes were left on the timer before the next batch could be pulled from the oven and Naruto padded into the living room once he finished up the seeds in his hand. With a small grunt, he dropped onto the couch next to Itachi and sprawled out on his lap. 

Itachi’s hand rose to play with the blond locks, making Naruto moan appreciatively. The smell of the seeds baking filled the apartment and made Naruto sigh happily. He glanced out the window for a while, watching the trees sway back and forth in the wind.

Underneath him, Itachi shifted and stood up, letting him drop back onto the couch. “Hey,” he exclaimed and looked up. “Where are you going?”

“To make some tea,” Itachi answered.

“Bah,” Naruto snorted. “You’re going to make the apartment smell like stinky tea now. It smells good and you’re going to ruin it.”

Itachi chuckled at the comment and started to prepare the tea. From the living room, Naruto glared at the innocent kettle as it started to whistle at Itachi, saying that it was done. He buried his head into the pillow, as though it would keep him from smelling the tea.

His head shot up though as his timer went off and he trotted happily to the kitchen. No smelly tea was going to keep him from his pumpkin seeds.

He came to a halt though when Itachi stood in front of him, blocking his way into the kitchen. A smirk spread across the Uchiha’s lips and he set the cup on the counter next to him. “No pumpkin seeds for you until you try some tea.”

Naruto’s arms flailed. “But they’re going to burn, Itachi!” he cried and tried to shove his way past the older male. His sock covered feet slipped against carpet and he grabbed onto Itachi’s waist to keep him from falling down.

“Itachi!!” he shouted and he could just smell the seeds starting to burn.

“Just a small sip, Naruto, and then I’ll let you pass,” Itachi answered.

Scowling, Naruto looked at the cup. “What kind is it? That dar one?”

“Darjeeling,” Itachi finished. “But no, its not. This flavor is called Lady Gray.”

Naruto’s eyebrow arched. “I’m not drinking something called Lady Gray! Do I look like a lady to you?!”

Itachi shrugged. “I was out of Earl Gray, and you already claimed that Darjeeling smelled.”

Sighing in defeat, Naruto glanced at the stove where his delicious pumpkin seeds were getting more burnt by the minute. “Fine, I’ll drink the damn tea, just let me go save my seeds from the miserable burning fate.”

A cup was shoved in his face and Naruto’s nose curled at the citrus smell. “It even smells like something a chick would drink!” he exclaimed.

With an annoyed huff, he stomped away, determined not to drink a drop of it. He could feel Itachi’s amused gaze on his back and he grumbled to himself for thirty seconds before running back to the older male.

His fingers curled around the cup and he brought it to his lips, tossing the drink back in one go. The hot liquid burned his throat and made his eyes water, but he pushed it aside as he shouldered past Itachi in order to get to the stove.

The sheet was pulled out and set on potholders so Naruto could look over the damage. He sighed in relief as he looked over them and noticed that only a few near the edge of the sheet were a little darker.

Seeing that they were out of danger, he wheeled around and pointed a finger at Itachi. “How dare you use my pumpkin seeds against me! I should burn your boxes of tea for that.”

Itachi’s face paled slightly. “But your seeds came out okay. I turned down the heat so nothing would happen to them.”

Naruto huffed, still not happy that his seeds had been threatened or that he had been tricked into drinking the tea. He turned back to the warm sheet of seeds. Still, now that he wasn’t panicking over his seeds, he did have to admit that the tea had a pleasant aftertaste.

Glaring hard at the tray, he added the cooked seeds into a bowl and spread out the uncooked ones. He tossed a little salt on them to give them some flavor and popped them back in the oven before setting the timer.

Once they were in, Naruto moved back into the living room where Itachi was sitting once again with a book. Another cup of tea sat on the table next to him and Naruto reached for it. The cup was almost empty, with only a few mouth-fulls left and he stared at the light brown liquid. 

He sipped at it before setting the cup down and out of Itachi’s reach. Before Itachi could move, he sprawled back down on his lap and locked him in place. “You can get up for it when my timer goes off,” Naruto commented lazily.

“But it’ll be cold by then,” Itachi argued, still trying to reach for the cup. His fingers wiggled but fell short of the tea.

“Tough nuts,” Naruto answered and reached out, fingers easily wrapping around the cup. He brought it back and drained the rest of the tea. The empty cup was set back down within Itachi’s reach and Naruto could just imagine the pout on Itachi’s face.

He turned his attention to watch the swaying tree branches again, as the apartment once again filled with the smell of pumpkin seeds and an added smell of tea.


End file.
